


Everybody Loves Hatchlings...

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [61]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Species Redesign, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...whether they want to or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Loves Hatchlings...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny series of small drabbles originally sent to the askbox of [subspacecommunication](http://subspacecommunication.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, because their species redesign and hatchling headcanons ate my brain. Completely unbetaed, and only slightly edited. 

"Yeilel, do you remember what I told you?" 

Yeilel hisses, and Asha snaps her teeth in reproach. "None of that. What did I tell you?"

Yeilel squirms, but eventually answers sullenly. "No bother Garrrrk."

Asha nods. "That's right. You can see him later, when he's done working."

Whining, Yeilel hooks a claw in Asha's sturdy skirt. "But Asssssssssha, want Garrrk."

Sighing, Asha picks up the hatchling. "Fine. If you finish all your words on the learner padd, then we can call and ask if we can visit."

 

* * *

"Shuuu-lijen... Shuulijen... *chirp*... doing?"

Julian looks down to find one of the hatchlings by his elbow. He spots the others with Asha outside the infirmay, and catches her eye to let her know he's seen them. "Well, uh... Vessin? Yes, Vessin. Well, I'm doing research." Vessin tilts their head, and Julian picks them up. "It means I'm trying to solve a puzzle. You like puzzles too, right?"

Vessin peeps excitedly. "Puzzles! *chirrrrrrrup* help you, Shuulijen?!"

"Uhm... sure. Here." He gently takes hold of a tiny clawed hand, and directs it to a button on the panel. “You hear that sound?” The computer gives a small beep. Another negative. “Every time you hear that sound, press this button. If it makes a different sound, we’ve got another piece of the puzzle!” Vessin squeaks excitedly, and remains laser-focused on the screen cycling through samples. Garak comes by later to fetch them both for dinner, and finds Vessin fast asleep, curled up on Julian’s lap.

"Good day?" Garak asks, gently scooping the comatose hatchling out of Julian’s arms. Julian presses a daring kiss to Garak’s cheek ridge, after checking that they’re alone, and follows him out with a smile.

"A perfect day."

Vessin stirs and chirps sleepily at Garak. "Helped Shuulijen today. Did puzzles."

Julian strokes down a soft nape and soothes Vessin back to sleep. "Yes, you did. You did great, Vessin." Garak raises an eyebrow, and Julian smiles. "Quite a future in science for that one."

 

* * *

 

"Oooooh, look who’s here!" Jadzia coos, and slithers towards the turbolift, just as Asha carries one of the hatchlings into Ops. Kira rolls her eyes as Jadzia croons and tickles the hatchling under its chin.

"Yeilel wanted to visit Garak at work, and on the way there Vessin decided to stay with Julian, so Eksee and I are just here to say hi," Asha explains, and Jadzia beams at them.

"Come to see if ol’ Dax has sweets for you, is that it?" Eksee nearly claws Asha’s sleeve from excitement. 

Jadzia chuckles and lets Eksee hook all claws into her uniform, while she digs out her secret stash of snacks. “Don’t tell Julian. Or he’ll eat them all.”

Eksee peeps with laughter, and eats the sweet in one gulp. “Noo, _Garrk_ eat them all!”

“Is that so?!” Jadzia says, mock outraged. “Well then we’d better not tell him either!” They laugh together, and Kira rolls her eyes some more.

“Who is?” Eksee asks, pointing at Kira.

“That’s Nerys. She’s just an old sourpuss, don’t mind her.” 

Kira glares at Jadzia. “I just don’t think Ops is any place for children.” Asha bites her lip in the background, knowing what’s coming.

“So I guess next time Miles brings Yoshi by, you’ll show _him_ the door too?” Jadzia asks, feelers undulating with mirth. Kira shifts, aware of her mistake, and prepares herself for an eternity of mocking. “Oh, come say hi, for stars' sake,” Jadzia scoffs, and holds Eksee towards Kira, who reluctantly reaches out to pat the hatchling on the head. 

Eksee trills with pleasure and Kira softens slightly. “I… suppose they’re not… bad,” she admits, and allows Eksee to come closer and see what she’s doing. Sisko does a double take when he comes by later and sees Kira cradling a Cardassian hatchling, and showing it where the controls for the tractor beams are.

End.


End file.
